lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Renault Scarlet II.
' Renault Scarlet II.' is the son of Elena, and Alexandros Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet. Renault Scarlet II. Renault Scarlet has been set up with several women in his young life but he has shown little interest in this, and is silently a homosexual who fell in love with the knight Loras Tyrell after the two met at a tournament. Ophellia Karstark would be married to Renault Scarlet II. and as she was kind to him she would be told the truth by Renault that he preffered men and together they worked together to have a happy marriage of which they had one child on their wedding night, but she would not force him to sleep with her again. Renault Scarlet was badly injured as a young child and is now nearly paralyzed due to his left leg being all but useless. When Renault was very young his entire life would change when he would be dropped off a balcony by his mother's midwife. This fall would cause a series of terrible events which culminated in the exile of the midwife, and the near paralyzation of Renault's left leg to such an extent that he would walk with a limp from that day forth. As he got older his father all but had given up on his son ever becoming anything truly important but still kept him busy with the normal intellectual training that a young noble might take part in, and Renault took to this with a fervor that made him noticed. At first he would spot advise to members of the house and others and each time his advise was heeded it proved to be extremely succesful, and this would make his father take notice. When Hearthglen was under construction Renault was called upon by his father to find ways to create an economy east of the city that would support the wealth that was required long term for House Scarlet to become as powerful as they all wanted it to become. Ophellia Karstark would be married to Renault Scarlet II. and as she was kind to him she would be told the truth by Renault that he preffered men and together they worked together to have a happy marriage of which they had one child on their wedding night, but she would not force him to sleep with her again. History Early History ' ' : "''Everything was mapped out in such a different way before I fell. After I fell it was like all the dreams people had for me had just evaporated, and it was more then once I wished that the fall would have killed me."' : -Renault Scarlet II. When Renault was very young his entire life would change when he would be dropped off a balcony by his mother's midwife. This fall would cause a series of terrible events which culminated in the exile of the midwife, and the near paralyzation of Renault's left leg to such an extent that he would walk with a limp from that day forth. As he got older his father all but had given up on his son ever becoming anything truly important but still kept him busy with the normal intellectual training that a young noble might take part in, and Renault took to this with a fervor that made him noticed. At first he would spot advise to members of the house and others and each time his advise was heeded it proved to be extremely succesful, and this would make his father take notice. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Hearthglen When Hearthglen was under construction Renault was called upon by his father to find ways to create an economy east of the city that would support the wealth that was required long term for House Scarlet to become as powerful as they all wanted it to become. Marriage Ophellia Karstark would be married to Renault Scarlet II. and as she was kind to him she would be told the truth by Renault that he preffered men and together they worked together to have a happy marriage of which they had one child on their wedding night, but she would not force him to sleep with her again. Family Members House Scarlet.png|Ophellia Scarlet - Daughter|link=House Scarlet Relationships Loras Tyrell See Also : Loras Tyrell Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Cripple